2007-09-27
This is what happened on Thursday, September 27, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy After Powers Theory, Amy, Alyss and Sapphire head for lunch, but Wondercute kidnaps Alyss to eat with them. Then Mischief and Monkeywrench join them. Unstoppable tries to harass them in full sight of the rest of the cafeteria. Aegis tries to stop him, but fails. Amy, who is in PDP mode today, uses her TK to throw some food at the back of his head, and Melissa declares a food fight. It's eventually broken up by the Betas.A Little R&R 2: Part 2 After classes, The Don visits the tunnels to talk to Monkeywrench. Monkeywrench isn’t buying the idea that The Don is being altruistic, but he agrees that peeling the two girls off of Shine is something they can agree on. He agrees to try to get the Workshop crew to keep Shine away from them.My Fair 'Shine: Part 4 After classes, Alyss calls home and talks to her eldest daughter for a while. Then she talks to her eldest granddaughter about the problems she's having with Starbright. Then Wondercute kidnaps her for a movie session. Just before dinner, Bobby Earl finds his mother in a conference with Michiko Shugendo, the Dean of Students. Mrs. Fields suggests her son is spending too much money on girls. They decide to head for dinner to continue the conversation. As they talk, there’s a disturbance in the serving line. Heather and Alexis have started screaming at each other. Michiko Shugendo calls Security and tells them to hold off. After a lot of screaming, rolling around on the floor, hair pulling, insults and possibly some truth about their familys' financial situation, Mrs. Shungedo tells Security to break it up. After dinner, Bobby Earl shows his mother around the Workshop. Afterward, he apologizes to Jadis. After dinner, Roulette decides to do some cooking. She makes devisor brownies (with lots of caffine). The four little pests steal them. In Seattle In class, the guy next to Adam Wylann, Clive Bowen, begins to feel faint and then hallucinate. After class, Adam is trapped by Colin and Mike. He deals with Colin rapidly, to both of their surprise. After that, he heads for Frankenstein’s Self-Defense. At the end of the class, the man he was sparring with, Javier, begins to hallucinate. Adam experiences seeing lines, and then a green fairy manifests and flies off.Absinthe In Milwaukee, Wisconsin Paradigm finds Nina Martinez. Then Glow appears. They have a bit of a fight, and then Ginormous appears. Paradigm decides she doesn’t want to fight the Liberty League and leaves.Nerves of Steel: Part 3 Nina tells Sarah the story. She mentions that she knows where Paradigm’s base is at. Sarah says they can’t do much with it at the moment since the Liberty League is off chasing a villain who’s kidnapped someone. Somewhere in Illinois and then Ohio Dana and Jackie wake up to find the MCO mustering outside their hotel room, led by Agent Owens, who’s been the lead in the last few attempts. After a bit of a fracas, they get away.Round and Round: Part 2 Somewhere in Ohio After a hard day’s driving and watching for problems, Dana and Jackie stop for dinner. They’re interrupted by a robber. A minor fracas ensues, and they have to steal another car to continue.’ Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'The Banshee's Tale' See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline